What The--?! Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Characters looking like Popeye and Donald Duck Antagonists: * * Unnamed criminals Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * The Pulverizer's weapons ** ** ** ** ** ** * Attachments for the Pulverizer's weapons ** ** ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Armor That Made a Man Out of Mac | Writer2_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler2_1 = Marc Siry | Editor2_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis2 = Similar to Charles Atlas' advertisements, only the titular Mac instead buys an Iron Man-like armor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed characters Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Ironed Man armor Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bower Brats Meet Clunk and Dagnabbit | Writer3_1 = Terry Austin | Penciler3_1 = June Brigman | Inker3_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Jim Novak | Editor3_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis3 = The four Bower siblings obtain powers from an alien starship to fight invaders from outer space, but they instead decided to focus their effort in the abnormal disappearance of chocolate cookies. They start working together with other superheroes, chocolate-themed Clunk and Dagbnabbit. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** *** * Outer space Items: * The Cookie Crook's Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Yubewasted | Writer4_1 = Al Milgrom | Penciler4_1 = Al Milgrom | Editor4_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis4 = Another weird, fake advertisement based on a fictional martial arts. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = When Titans Bunch! | Writer5_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler5_1 = Jon Bogdanove | Inker5_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist5_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis5 = The X-Persons fight the Offengers in a colossal all-out battle that attracts other superheroes. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** *** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** Heather Hudson's Guardian look-alike with Alfalfa's face ** Wanda Lankowksi's Sasquatch look-alike with Alfalfa's face ** Puck look-alike with Alfalfa's face ** Madison Jeffries' Box look-alike with Alfalfa's face * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Look-alikes of Machine Man, Northstar * Look-alikes of Daffy Duck, Popeye the Sailor Man, the Three Stooges * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Look-alike of the Awesome Android * Other Characters: * The artist Locations: * * Items: * Mlarry (unnamed) * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Secret War III | Writer6_1 = Gwen Dibley | Penciler6_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker6_1 = John Severin | Colourist6_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer6_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor6_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis6 = From his base on the Moon, the Watchman decides to stage a third Secret War as a counter-feint for DC's mega-cross-overs. But the Watchman has a hard time hiring a villain for this goal. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Paste-Pot Pete * * * The Bathroom-monitor * * * * * Unnamed villains Other Characters: * Demeaning Cosmos * * World Wrestling Federation Locations: * * Flatveria Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The credits in the story Secret War III include "You: The Reader". That same story mentions that the "Digressing Cosmos", a clear reference to DC Comics, "is staging the Legendary Crisis of the Infinite Millenium," later called in the story "Infinite Legends of the Millenium Crisis." This is a reference to then-recent DC crossover events: ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' (1985), ''Legends'' (1986-1987) and ''Millennium'' (1988); notice that Secret War III was published in 1988. | Trivia = *The advertisement of "Yubewasted" in page 17 is a parody of a similar advertisement of supposed self-defense technique Yubiwaza that was found in some Marvel issues (e.g. ''Uncanny X-Men'' #7, 1964). | Recommended = | Links = }}